Erwin Smith
Erwin Smith is the 13th and current commander of the Scout Regiment. Discerning, intelligent, and widely respected, Erwin was an able commander. While he cared deeply for his men, he did not hesitate to sacrifice them for the good and prosperity of mankind, and his men have proven more than willing to stake their lives at his order. Erwin developed the Long-Distance Enemy Scouting Formation during Scout Expeditions. Statistics *'Name': Erwin Smith *'Origin': Attack on Titan *'Gender': Male *'Age': Likely 40s *'Birthday': October 14th *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': *'Height': 188 cm (6'2") *'Weight': 92 kg (202.8 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Relatives': Mr. Smith (Father, deceased) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Daisuke Ono Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Erwin had a commanding presence. He stood tall above most members of the Scout Regiment, with his blond hair kept neatly parted on the left side. Erwin always wore a calm, collected expression on his face, his icy blue eyes being one of his most striking features. His eyebrows were also quite noticeable, being very thick and bushy. Erwin typically dressed in the standard military uniform, donning the Scout Regiment's signature green cape when on missions. He also wore a small, emerald bolo tie around his neck just like the other military commanders, Nile Dawk and Dot Pyxis. Following the second appearance of the Armored Titan, Erwin lost his right arm just below his shoulder as it was bitten off by a Titan. Personality Erwin was a complex character, portrayed as serious, calculating, seeing, and planning far for the future. While he trusted his men, he was the first to realize that there was a spy interfering with the Scout Regiment, and was able to come up with a reasonable criteria to determine which of his soldiers to trust with vital information, and which to keep in the dark. He was also heavily involved in designing the plan that was used to capture said traitor. He was an eloquent speaker, able to sway many people, such as the military deliberation held to judge Eren Jaeger and the cadets choosing recruitment branches to join. However, he made no effort to downplay the danger his regiment experiences. Erwin was very grim. He accepted all news, good or bad, mockery or praise, with the same stoic attitude because he knew his objectives and would follow through with them. His ultimate goal was for humanity to once again rise up and become the dominant species over the Titans, a goal he is willing to sacrifice anything for. He shared this unique stoic quality with men such as Garrison Commander Dot Pyxis, Section Commander Ian Dietrich, and Commander-in-Chief Dhalis Zachary. As Armin Arlelt put it, Erwin, like the aforementioned three men, had the ability to send his men to die if it would further the cause of humanity. They would sacrifice their own humanity in order to bring change to the world where those who cannot sacrifice things important to them will not change anything. Since he was able to make such commitments, he was a master strategist, shown multiple times through actions like capturing the Female Titan. Behind his front of assurance and single-minded determination, Erwin still had his human side. Following the rebellion, he admitted he understood his audacious actions and questions constantly if what he was doing was the right thing. Dhalis Zachary and Dot Pyxis were also privy to this, with Zachary hypothesizing that Erwin did not truly care about humanity's best interests, and Pyxis openly accusing Erwin of caring more about his own life than the survival of humanity as a whole. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Levi Ackerman - The two had a mutual trust and respect for each other's skills. He willingly followed Erwin's command, though that did not keep him from speaking his mind. *Hange Zoë - Erwin greatly valued Hange's intellect and leadership ability. In his absence, he named her acting commander of the Scout Regiment. *Miche Zacharius - Erwin and Miche had a deep mutual trust due to their lengthy time in service together, as well as respect for one another's skills as soldiers. Most of the time he was Erwin's right-hand man, and loyally followed his every command; despite their closeness and long time together, Miche still found Erwin difficult to read. In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Smith Family Category:Resident of Wall Rose Category:Scout Regiment Members Category:Attack on Titan Characters